It wasn't an Accident
by Templar Rad
Summary: Alek gets talking about how guys are better than girls a few times, and Deryn finally gives him what he deserves...But overdoes it a squick. Okay, maybe a LOT more than a squick.


**I've had this idea for a while, and I wanted to finally try and write it. I don't think much will happen this chapter, maybe inciting incident? I don't know, I'm writing this note before I write the story…**

Alek ran down the hall that led to the midshipman's cabins. Or so he thought.

"Aghh! Now where am I?" He says to himself, hoping for the answer to appear in front of him. Which of course, it doesn't.

He tried to trace his steps back to where he had left the engines, but it all looked like the right way but…It wasn't. Was Dylan even off duty? Or was he doing whatever he always had to do. Surely, the bats didn't need to be fed _all_ the time! But it seemed that way, now doesn't it. He was at the engine pod! Wait, it's the wrong one… He would just ask , who claimed to no longer hold the gun, but Alek doubted that.

"Err, Mr. Hirst, which way is it to the midshipman's cabin?"

Mr. Hirst looked at Alek funny, but then regained his composure "Oh, Dylan. Down the starboard hall from here, second right, third left."

"Thank you." Alek said, and was on his way.

After following the directions, he came upon the door he recognized, and knocked. There was no answer, so he knocked again. This time Dylan opened the door, after kicking aside a sleeping Newkirk who was sprawled across the floor. How do you fall asleep in front of a door, on the floor? Alek wondered. But, it was Newkirk after all.

"Aye, Alek! I was wondering who it could be. Not that I'm surprised." Dylan said, which Alek took as a greeting.

"Hello, Dylan."

"Why are you always so barking _formal_ all the time?"

"It's better than being rude. Which I'm not accusing you of being…" Although there was no evidence supporting the second statement.

"So…" Dylan said, although Alek could tell this was becoming awkward.

"Yes" Please, Alek screamed in his head, don't mention flying in a Huxley. Heights scared Alek, or, just seeing how far down the ground was did. So windows on the _Leviathan_, were something to avoid. Did Dylan know of his fear, or not?

"How about trying to cure your heights fear, Alek? Huxley's?" A huge smiled stretched across Dylan's face, at seeing the despair he knew was on his own.

"Uh…O…Okay?" He said, knowing this would only end in embarrassment.

"Let's go!" Dylan was so passionate over flying while Alek was so terrified of it. How were they friends? What did they have in common?

Upon clattering up onto the spine, and seeing the winch and Huxley free, Alek felt his stomach lurch. Why was he doing this? What was he going to prove? That he was more terrified of being here than Newkirk. Now THAT was an achievement. Not a good one, though.

"Not…Not too high, okay, Dylan?" He stammered out.

"But then what fun is that?" Dylan Said with a smirk

"Plenty" He was strapping himself in… Up he goes!

"Oh you'll see…" Dylan's smile only gets broader.

"Okay, this is high enough!"

"You're only 30 feet up!"

"God's wounds, take me down!" He couldn't take it anymore, he started thrashing, which scared the Huxley, which tried to go higher.

"Settle down! Or else you're going to go higher!" Dylan got serious, as he was trying to reel the Huxley in.

"Okay!" But he did manage to settle down, and get pulled back in. He didn't make eye contact with Dylan, knowing teasing was afoot.

"Now why are you so upset? It's okay, Alek." Dylan pats him on the back.

"I…I…acted like a girl, too afraid to do anything." He looks away, hiding the look on his face.

"No, you acted like a ninny. Plus, A girl could do anything you could, or more!"

"What? No, a girl could not. Besides, how would a girl even get the opportunity, they're all at home cooking or cleaning around a house? Which is how they want to be, and should be." He says, feeling as if he won the argument. But, you can't win against Dylan.

"How would you know where girls want to be, you're an only child! You don't have a sister, so how would you know? I hardly believe your mother told you that!" Alek would've said something about how Dylan didn't have a sister either, but he got too caught up on the last comment. He sniffled, and walked away, he had no more interest in talking to Dylan at this time.

…

Deryn stated her response too fiercely, she told herself, he might figure it out! She looked at Alek, preparing for another comeback, but instead saw his face sink, and his eyes drop until they were looking at the floor. He sniffled, turned on his heel and walked away, and then back inside. What had she done?

Oh, I must have hurt his feelings, bringing his mother up. She thought _You daft bum-rag_ to herself, she knew he was still sensitive about his parents, and she knew to avoid the subject. She felt bad for him, remembering how she had felt when her Da died. But at least she still has one parent, he's an orphan. She wanted to hug him, and yell at him about how sexist he was at the same time. Would it be better to play sexist, so as to blend in as a normal boy? No, be herself, or be Dylan, anyways. He already knows enough false information about her, he doesn't need any more.

**Sorry about the ending, nothing really happened indicating the next step in the plot, now did it?**


End file.
